ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Return Back to Hollow Bastion
They made back to Digital Hollow Bastion and they saw Heartless All: (Gasp) They disappeared Shoutmon: Do you think... Whisper: Looks like there are more Heartless here... They saw Dusk Komasan: Oh boy. Gumdramon: I hope our friends is okay. Jibanyan: I think their at Shahra's. They went off and they saw Pumkinmon and Gotsumon Gotsumon: Darn it! We can't get right flavour. Pumkinmon: Keep trying. They saw Shoutmon and his friends Gotsumon: Hello, boys. Metal and his friends are in the borough. At Shahra's house. They went off and they saw Choas Damemon: (Gasp) Choas! USApyon: What are you doing, Dani? Choas: My friend will get him... This time they'll settle it. Him, and the one who embodies all the darkness in him. Komasan: Wow, I thought you looked kinda different, Choas. Choas: If I do, it's his fault. Shoutmon: Who was it? Choas: Sephiroth. Tell my friend, Cloud. And contact him in the real world. Shoutmon: No Sweat. So what does he look like? Choas: He has a Sliver Hair and carried a long sword. Gumdramon: Alright. Well, be seeing you. Choas. Choas: And be careful. If he messes with your mind, makes you think darkness is the only way. ????: Is something wrong, Choas? It was Tikal Gumdramon: Well... um... Choas: It's nothing. She giving him a serious look Choas: I don't want you involved. Tikal: You're saying, you don't want me there when you left again? Choas: I just... Listen, even if I left this world or our timeline. I'll come back soon. Tikal: Are you sure? Choas: Of course. Tikal: See? You don't look so sure. Well, Alright. I understand. Go- get thing settled. Choas: Huh? Tikal: No matter where you go... once you find your friend's light... I'm sure it will lead him back here again. Was it? Chaos: I think so. Tikal: So I'll go back to Real World and my Timeline- and I'll wait for you- Okay, Chaos? Choas: Alright. He left Tikal: I wonder if he find his friend, Cloud? Shoutmon: He will. I'm sure he will find the light for his friend somewhere. Tikal: You're right. They went to Shahra's House Emerl: Hey, boys- you're just in time. Got some good news for you. So get yourself over to Metal's Damemon: What is the news? Omega: We found the computer Lucemon was using! Jibanyan: Oh right! Omega: Yes. Should be able to get all kinds of information on the Heartless and the Organization. Even Digimon and the Digivices. Shoutmon: And maybe something on the dark realm. Too? It looks like that's where our Friends are. Emerl: Go see for yourself. Marine: It won't hurt. Gumdramon: What are you saying? Marine: Nothing. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step. They went to the Castle ?????: Excuse me. Are you with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee? Then three Bird appeared Shoutmon: Um, yes. ????: What's Metal and his friends are doing? Gumdramon: They said they got stuff to do over by the castle postern. ????? 2: All right! Damemon: What? ????? 3: Let's report. USApyon: To who, boys? ????: Our leader, of course! ????? 2: Yeah, You know, Myo- They stop him and our Heroes look confused ???? 3: Don't mind him. I assure you, we come in peace. ?????: You're kidding. ????? 3: Problem? Okay, fine. You do the talking? She disappeared ?????: So sorry about this! He disappeared ???? 2: (Chuckle) He disappeared, and our Heroes look so confused They went to the Castle Shoutmon: Metal! Where are you!? ????: Over here! They saw Tikal Gumdramon: You guys found Lucemon's Computer? Tikal: Yes. Fuyunyan and the others is very interested in it. Jibanyan: Fuyunyan and the othe? Tikal: Robonyan F-Type and Bushinyan. They were with Metal. Jibanyan: All right! Whisper: We finally found them! Damemon: Um... it's our Friends, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon with them? She nodded means no Shoutmon: (Sigh) Well, at least we found Fuyunyan and the other. And that computer might be about to tell us something. Tikal: Great idea! They're right over there. They went there to find the Computer, and they didn't know someone is spying on them Category:Cutscenes